The Injustice of it All
by ImaginationGoneWild92
Summary: Alex Wayne (from New Beginnings) is in a different story, a fanfic from the comic Injustice. Follow her on her journey through the Justice League controlled world.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello, thanks for reading and if you're a returning reader hello again and I hope you remember Alex (if not have a read of New Beginnings), I've made some changes to the Injustice comic (as I think you're allowed to do seeing as it is a fanfic). Hope you enjoy!**

Gotham bustled with life, horns sounded as people dodged through traffic. Shouts went up from business men coming out of the financial district. The skyscrapers towered into the sky, and for once you could see the blue. Steam grates whistled into the street, sending streams of mist into the faces of the street vendors. I sighed in the back of the car, it was good to be home. The car rolled to a stop outside one of the shopping malls in downtown Gotham.

"Is here ok Miss?" Alfred turned in the drivers seat and asked me.

I nodded and grabbed my hand bag from the seat next to me, "Yes, thanks Alfred. I'll see you later on."

"My pleasure Miss, have a good time." He smiled at me.

I closed the car door and waved as it pulled away from the curb. I smiled to myself as I looked around my city, my wonderful little mentally twisted city. I took my cell phone out of my bag as it buzzed, "Hey, where are you? Ok I'll meet you there." I walked into the mall and headed towards the coffee shop at the back.

"Hello Miss Wayne," "Hi Miss Alexandra," "What a pleasure to see you Miss Wayne."

I smiled at all of the greetings, see the reason why I was getting all of the extremely over friendly and overly wanting hellos was because my name is Alex Wayne, my Dad is Bruce Wayne and my little obnoxious brother is Damian Wayne. But of course that's just part of who we are, my father being the world's greatest detective, Batman, my little brother has taken the worn mantle of Robin and myself having given up Batgirl a number of years ago was now Blade. But I wasn't here to be Blade, I was here as Alex today to meet up with an old friend of mine. As I walked through the crowd of people I spotted her blonde head sitting at table in the coffee shop. I picked up my pace and then before she even looked up I was sitting opposite her, "Hi Kara!" I beamed a smile at her.

Kara jumped and wiped her face, "Oh God, Alex I didn't hear you."

I narrowed my eyebrows, "Hang on, Supergirl didn't hear me?" I whispered to her, but then noticed her face, it was red from crying, "Oh Jeez Kara what's wrong? What happened?" I reached out and took her hand.

"It's," She sniffed and fresh tears began to flow down her cheeks,"It's Lois."

"What happened? She isn't hurt is she?" I asked.

Kara looked up at me, her blue eyes brimming with tears, "She's dead."

I put my hand to my mouth to hide a gasp, my blood went cold, "She's dead? How?"

"Kal, Kal-El," Kara said, but she broke down crying again.

"What did Clark do?" I asked quietly.

"He didn't know, he was drugged by that maniac," Kara said, trying to hold back the next bought of tears, "He thought she was Doomsday, he freaked out and sent her into Space. He killed her Alex."

A million thoughts ran through my head. This is Clark Kent, Kal-El, Superman for god sakes. He is as straight collar as they come, a boy scout. He would never kill anyone, I actually saw him at the Watchtower one day contemplating whether or not he should kill a fly, and he didn't, Billy did later on with a little zap of lightening. He must have been totally out of control to do something like that. "Who did it Kara?"

"The Joker, that evil son of a bitch, he did it just for a laugh," Kara sniffed, "And what's worse is that Lois was pregnant, they just found out. Kal was gonna be a dad, I was gonna have a little niece or nephew." She began to cry again.

I shifted my chair over and pulled her into a hug, "Hush Kara, it's gonna be ok. I'm going to call Dick and get him to come and get us ok?" I felt her nod against my neck. I fished my cell phone out with one hand and hit speed dial one. "Dick?"

"Ok, give me a chance to say hello first, how was Starling City?" His voice came over the line, it gave me a little warmth back.

"I'll fill you in later, can you pick up my location and come and get Kara and me please?" I asked him.

"Eh, sure ok, I'm in the loft, I'll be five minutes." He hung up.

"Lets go Kara, I'm taking you back to the Manor." I helped her up and left a twenty for the coffees.

Dick helped me get Kara into the sitting room, Alfred came over to see what was going on. "Is everything alright Miss Alexandra?" But once he saw the look on Kara's face he answered his own question, "I'll go make some tea."

I smiled at him in thanks, "Kara I just have to talk to Dick, will you be ok there for a minute?" Kara nodded and I took Dick's hand as I walked out.

Dick turned to me, "Ok what the hell is going on? I've never seen Kara like this." I filled him in a few seconds, and that stunned him into silence, which for Dick Grayson, that is a huge deal. "My god," He said finally. "So where's Joker now?"

"He's in Gotham PD, Damian said that Dad's interviewing him now," I said and crossed my arms.

"Good, but you know that he isn't going to give us much, he's just gonna be all laughs and cackles," Dick told me. "Come here, you look freaked." He pulled me into a hug and kissed my head. I rested my cheek again his chest and sighed, zoning in on his heartbeat. "I missed you when you were gone."

"Dick I was gone five days," I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist.

I felt Dick smirk against my head, "Well still, having to keep an eye on Damian all on my own was tough, and it was cold in my loft alone."

"Poor thing," I gave a small laugh, "I had to go, Wayne Industries needed to make that deal with Queen Consolidated and Dad was busy so Oliver asked me to come instead, nice to have a company that understands." Dick kissed my head, but I tilted my head up and kissed him. I heard an annoyingly familiar noise to my left. I broke away from Dick's lips, "What do you want you leering little creep?"

"Tt, relax sister. Continue lip locking with Grayson if that's what you wish. I just have some news from Father that might interest you." My brother said, leaning against the grandfather clock.

"What?" I sighed looking at him.

"Well if you must know," He looked at his hand, "Superman has done the impossible." I gave him a look, "He's killed the Joker."

I stared at him in shock, the Joker is dead? The thing about my family is that we have a strict no killing policy, I generally agree to it, for the most part. But the Joker, he is a different ball game, there is a special circle in hell reserved for him. The graveyards he's filled and the friends he's crippled, there are things that I wouldn't hesitate to do to that man with my katanas. But I restrain myself, tipping over the edge like that would be too easy. My brother on the other hand, he is a different ball game. When he came here three years ago as a blood thirsty ten year old it took the whole family to train it out of him, but there was still that streak in him that I never fully trusted, especially when I came to the Joker.

"But Dad would never let him," I began.

"Our father didn't have a choice, what can he do against Superman?" Damian raised an eyebrow.

I walked over to him and put my finger to my lips, "Shut up, Kara is in the sitting room." But the sudden violent shaking of the house and the slamming of the front door meant our dear Supergirl had heard everything. "Shit! She's on her way to Superman!" I swore and ran into the hallway.

"You aren't going to catch her babe," Dick said to me.

"Not unless you're suddenly The Flash," Damian rolled his eyes.

I sighed, "Head down to the cave and suit up. Dad is going to need us."

I tried to ring Kara but there was no answer, not even on her radio. There was no way I could track her, so all I had to do was to hope she was ok. I sat on the chair at the massive super-computer, every news channel was showing the same thing, "Breaking: Superman kills the Joker", each person that was interviewed in Gotham was so happy that the Joker was gone for good, and part of me agreed, I felt slightly safer. Dick and Damian were behind me training, Dick needed to keep Damian occupied until Dad came back. But as soon as I finished my thought I heard a familiar rumble at the back of the cave, the headlights of the Batmobile shone and the engine roared into the cave. I got up out of the seat and waited. The doors opened and the caped and cowled figure of my father emerged. Just his presence alone some times would be slightly unnerving, unless you knew him like we did, over six foot three and 240 pounds of power, I was dwarfed by him at my small five foot five, even Damian was gaining on me, I took after our mother apparently.

"Whats the 411?" I asked him as he walked up towards the computer.

He looked up at me, "I couldn't stop him Alex, he moved to quick."

I walked over to him and put my hand on his arm, "Dad, I know your feelings about killing, but that was the Joker. What he did to Barbara and Jason, not to mention all the people he's killed and all the memorials I've seen for the masses of burials. Maybe Superman did us a favour?" I knew I said something wrong as soon as I finished it.

"Joker was insane, but if he stayed in Arkham out of harms way and away from people, then no one would have to die. You know my rule Alex, no one gets killed. Ever." He walked past me.

"But Dad, he killed Lois and she was pregnant, just for a laugh. You must see why Superman is acting like this." I followed him over to the computer. But I never got his answer, because we looked at the screen.

"A war head has landed in Metropolis, it has wiped out the city. Army and Air Force are searching for survivors but the likelihood of anyone surviving that blast is low. The radiation is too high to enter unprotected so the President has ordered everyone to stay away from the blast zone that will be manned by the army. We have lost a great city, one that was a shining beacon in this country, we mourn the loss of all the wonderful people in that city…" The news anchor broke down crying. I was on the verge of tears too. Dick and I had friends in Metropolis, ones that we went to college with, they were gone now and there was nothing we could do.

Dad but a hand on my shoulder, "Do you see why now?" He asked me.

I looked up at him and nodded, "Yes." He gave a look of approval and went over to the computer. I sighed and brushed away the tears then walked over to Dick and Damian.

"What did you get wrong?" Dick asked as Damian was picking himself off the floor.

"Legs," Damian answered.

"Legs," Dick agreed, "You've been going for the kill shots - which I'm trying not to be offended by - but remember if you can't get to your opponents core, they have sticky outty bits too that you can get."

"Like this," I leg swiped Dick and he fell back on his ass.

"Ouch," He moaned as he stood up, Damian snorted a laugh.

"Just trying to demonstrate to my little brother." I retorted.

As Dick stood up Damian moved and out of the corner of my eye I saw an escrima stick flying towards Dick's head. He was about to reach for it but a gust of wind almost blew me backwards and there right before us was Superman with the stick in his hand. "That wasn't very nice Damian," He turned to look down at my brother.

"It's ok Superman, I knew it was coming, tries it all the time," Dick said, taking back the escrima stick.

Damian stood up looking at little freaked at Superman's sudden arrival, "You can't just appear like that! A little bit of warning!"

"Where's your father?" Superman asked me.

"Brooding by the computer," I told him.

"You're father is the master of brooding, but even he needs practice," Superman mumbled.

Dick nodded, "Yeah he teaches night classes if you're interested."

Superman turned to us, "Do you mind giving us a minute?" He looked at me and Dick.

I nodded, "Sure, come on Damian." I grabbed his arm before he could retaliate. I gave Dick a look, he nodded.

"Stop dragging me!" Damian protested.

"Shut it, we're going up," I said to him and began to climb. Dad wasn't the only one that knew this cave. As kids Dick and I spent years exploring. We knew every little square inch, and I wanted to know what Clark was talking to Dad about. We all settled into position and listened.

"Damian isn't used to people just appearing like that," Dad spoke, not looking at Superman.

"Where were you?" Superman asked, "My parents were taken. Where were you?"

"I was doing what needs to be done," Dad answered and rose from his seat.

"My parents. You of all people…" Superman put his hand on Dad's shoulder, I tensed in my hiding spot, he better not hurt Dad.

"You have to stop what you're doing." Dad said calmly.

Superman's expression turned, "I have to stop what? Stop saving lives? Stop bringing dictators to justice?"

Dad looked up at him, "You're scaring them." I winced, don't anger him Dad, I wanted to shout. But I was a little late.

Superman reached forward and grabbed him and tore off his cowl, "Good! They should be scared to press the button, scared to pull the trigger. They should be scared to hurt each other. You taught me that." He pointed to Dad.

"Clark, I…." Dad began.

Superman cut him off, "You'd do exactly what I've done if you were me Bruce, if you could do what I could do."

Dad shook his head, "You killed a man."

"I did!" He nodded in agreement, "And every time you let that madman live, how many more do you condemn? Did you even feel responsible? Did you even feel guilty?"

I felt Dick reach over and take my hand and rub his thumb over it, I gave him a look, I agreed with Superman. There were times that I wanted to just end Joker myself, but what Dad taught me always stopped me.

"Every time," Dad nodded, his head down, "But we don't get to choose who lives or dies."

"One death, to save millions. One death," Superman held his finger up to Dad.

"It always starts with one," Dad looked Superman in the eye. "That's how justification works. But once you justify something once, you do it again and a again. It becomes easier, right and wrong blur." Dad turned back to the computer.

Superman looked at the cowl in his hand and then back to Dad, "You loved him didn't you?"

Dad whipped around, "What?"

"You're not sitting in the dark morning Metropolis are you? You're morning him." Superman tensed his jaw. "You're angry at me for taking him away from you." He threw the cowl back at Dad, and he put it back on, "That's it hide away behind your mask. You loved having him around, your constant nemesis. The two of you played a game and people died."

"You know that's not true," Dad looked at Superman.

My heart suddenly dropped when I saw Clark's expression, he's face went dark and a wave of rage passed over him and his eyes went red, "Then why didn't you stop him? Why did you let him do this to me Bruce!?" He roared. Sending the bats around the cave into a frenzy. "You can't possibly understand what he took. He stole the life Lois and I would have had together. Our child. And more, there was going to be someone else like me in the world, not just for me, but for Kara too. Another Kryptonian, someone who would make us feel less alone. And I would have loved thats child more than anything. I already did." He walked over to Dad and squared up to him, "Look at you. You're sitting in the dark, ignoring Dick, Damian and Alex. How many friends did they loose in Metropolis? Have you consoled them? Have you held them? You're parents died and left you Bruce. What's your excuse for not being a father?" Superman said to Dad with venom in his voice.

"Arrgghh!" Dad yelled and punched Superman across the face. I winced, I could hear his hand crack from here. My blood was cold, I wanted to run down to Dad and hug him, yeah he wasn't the best father in the world, but who was? He could be cold and harsh but he loved us. He was there when I was a scared little kid and he would sit in my bed with me and read me a story as I would rest my head on his chest. He would stay with me until I fell asleep. Now I was older I wasn't afraid of the dark anymore but I knew that Dad was still there, we all did.

"Show me your hand," Superman said.

"No," Dad moved away from Superman.

"Don't be you. Show me your hand," He insisted. Dad put his hand down on the table, "Hairline fracture, should heal in about 6 weeks, if you can avoid punching people."

I jumped in my spot as the alarm went off in the cave, the alert for the League. "What's that?" Superman asked.

"You're not wearing your communicator?" Dad asked sitting down at the computer.

"No. I didn't want us to be interrupted." Superman answered.

"Trouble in the Pacific Ocean, it's Atlantis. Several Justice League members are on scene." Dad said as he zoned in on the problem.

"I should go," Superman turned around.

"Wait," Dad turned in his seat, "You can't put yourself above us, Clark. You're right, I'm not saying I'd act differently if I had your abilities. I'm not saying I wouldn't try to impose peace, but you…."

"What?" Superman looked back.

"You're better than I am," Dad told him.

Superman's expression softened, "Bruce, come with me."

"I can't Clark, I'm sorry." Dad turned back to the computer and Superman swung away his cape billowing around his feet.

As he was leaving Alfred was coming with tea, "Not staying for tea and sandwiches Master Kent?"

Superman put his hand on Alfred's shoulder, "I'm afraid not Alfred, and you don't have to call me 'master'."

Alfred looked up at the Kryptonian, "Good, let's remember that."

As soon as Superman was gone and the cave was sealed again, I jumped down from my perch, ignoring Damian and Dick. I ran past Alfred and wrapped my arms around Dad's neck. "You ok old man?" I said, my voice muffled by his cowl.

Dad stopped typing and reached up and put his hand in my arms, "I'm fine Alex, you all shouldn't have been listening."

"Dad, we weren't about to leave you alone with Clark, not after what he did." I straightened up, "And for what it's worth you're a pretty good Dad."

"Easy Alex, you might make him cry," Dick said as he walked over and put his arm around me.

Dad stood up, "I have to go and try and make the League see sense. From looking at the read outs here Diana and Clark are going to start a war with Arthur."

"What do you need us to do?" I asked.

"Stay here and keep an eye on everything. Clark is hurting but if I can talk to him again he might see sense." Dad said and walked towards the cars.

"Why just Superman?" Dick asked.

"Over the last few years I've watched the League, made up plans incase one of them went rogue. Everyone has their weaknesses, Hal and yellow," Damian snorted from the other side of the cave, "Barry and anything below absolute zero, Victor and a virus, Clark and kryptonite. These heroes have been raised as people first and hero second, like you all have. But the one member of the League that is not of that category is the one that could push us into war, Wonderwoman. She's been born and raised as a warrior, a princess, and a diplomat. She has been trained to kill without mercy, and only holds herself back because she feels that is the right thing to do, until now. Now she is of the opinion that getting the world under control at any cost is the only way forward. And she has no kryptonite." Dad turned on his heel and got into the plane, letting the engines roar.

As the plane left, Damian spoke up, "He has no kryptonite either."

I glared at my brother, "He does Damian, the three of us."


	2. Chapter 2

Dad was gone ages, I sat in the chair at the computer and looked at the horror that was enfolding before my eyes. Countries we're surrendering to the Justice League after Superman had Shazam and Hal pick up Atlantis and bring it to the middle of the sahara. I had sent Damian up to bed and made sure he stayed there. I had called Dad a couple of times but he just told me that he was busy and he would call me back and he forbid me from going out too. So I sat, I sat and watched the world go insane. I jumped when I felt hands on my shoulders.

"Well I haven't been able to sneak up on you like that for a long time," Dick said, I could hear the grin on his face without turning around.

"Sorry, just annoyed that we can't be out there," I said, my eyes still on the screen.

Dick's hands moved on to my shoulders he began to rub them and my neck and then running his fingers up into my hair. My eyes closed at his touch and for the first time that day I relaxed. I heard him shift his weight and he bent towards me, his breath tickled the back of my neck and his lips grazed off my skin. I felt my blood get hotter and I turned to him and stood up and kissed him hard, running my hands up his body and through his hair. He kissed me back, a little surprised by my sudden move but he pulled me closer to him. I felt his hand move down my back and the other to the top of my suit, I heard the click of the kevlar plates unlocking and the zipper of the thermal go down. The cold air of the cave hit my back and Dick's hand felt really warm. I managed to break from his kiss, "Medical bay." He groaned in agreement. I pulled down the front of my suit and sat up on the bed in the medical bay. Dick stood in between my legs and kissed me again. I reached up and undid the top of his suit and pulled it down, revealing his chiseled body, I always had to pinch myself when I ran my hands up his stomach and chest, I have literally seen women stare at Dick when we've been on holiday, he looked like a marble statue. I started to lie down and pull him with me, he leapt onto the table and lay over me, his hand ran down in between my legs, I gasped into his neck as his fingers moved. "Don't wanna sound like a spoil sport but if Damian comes down we have a lot of explaining to do." I breathed. Dick laughed and got the message, I gasped as I felt him and arched my back as he moved.

I lay in Dick's arms on the medical table and kissed his chest. "Well that was a first," I grinned.

"Just be thankful Bruce didn't walk in on our unexpected adventure," Dick teased.

I groaned, "Don't even joke about that! I wouldn't be able to look at him ever again!" But I didn't have to worry about Dad coming into the cave.

"Alex? Where are you? Alex? I think they're here Barry… Oh my God!" Kara had suddenly appeared and whipped around as she realised where we were. Barry skidded into the cave and was about to walk over to but Kara grabbed him, "Nope! Not yet!" She yelled at him.

I jumped off the bed and pulled on my suit again, I looked over at Dick and he burst out laughing, "Not funny Grayson!" I glared at him, "Get your suit on."

I walked out, red faced, "Hi Kara. Hi Barry." I smiled sheepishly.

"Hi Alex," Barry said, "Nothing wrong with enjoying yourself, you're young."

"Ever the parent figure Barry," Kara smirked.

"What's going on?" I asked, Dick walked over and stood beside me.

Kara looked at me, the cheekiness was gone from her eyes, "Kal-El, I don't know what's gotten into him. Barry you should explain, I can't." She shook her head, tears brimming in her eyes.

Barry put his hand on her shoulder, "You both know that I was in full support of what Superman was doing, but now I'm not so sure." He sighed, "I was in Australia, the worlds straightest road is there, I like to go there to clear my head some times. A call came in saying that there was a protest in Melbourne so I headed over." He stopped and took a breath, "Superman and Wonderwoman were already there, banners were flying with slogans like 'they're not our heroes' and they made the symbol of the house of El on the ground in fire. As Clark and Diana were talking to the crowd, this kid just appeared out of no where. He shouted at them to go home and then flew up into the sky, he was wearing some uniform, almost like Booster Gold's. He looked so strong. But he wasn't that strong. They'd done a bit of genetic tweaking, slapped some tech on him and pumped him full of steroids and told him that he was strong. Clark and Diana grabbed him and with their combined force sent him crashing to the ground. I could see it, in that instant. I could see the scared kid who'd just realised that he wasn't Superman. But I didn't move." Kara moved closer to him and took his hand, Barry continued, "In the time between each vertebrae popping, I could have acted about ten times, I'm the fastest man alive, and I just stood there. I knew he was crippled before his pain receptors even felt the pain. Diana shouted for crowd to disperse, I ran to get an ambulance, I couldn't move him myself. Your Dad came in over my communicator Alex, he told me to go to the Advanced Sciences and Genetic Testing Lab in Canberra. Before he could tell me why, I was there. Your Dad said that I'm on the wrong side, I couldn't believe he hadn't given up on me. I met with a Doctor Norris, she told me that Bruce wanted me to know about the kid. He was called Mitchell Davies, or Galaxor. She said he was picked because he was fit, able, didn't ask a lot of questions and he was willing to do anything to be a superhero. She showed me his room. I wanted to run, so far away, my heart just dropped going into that room. He was pretty much my biggest fan, he had pictures of me and other members of the Justice League. I didn't even remember meeting him but he had a signed poster from me with his name on it. I just ran away, I couldn't stay there anymore. Jesus, what are we doing?" He stopped talking, I could see his knees were weak.

"Barry, there was nothing you could have done not on your own against Diana and Clark, but together we have a chance to stop them. Don't get me wrong, I am glad that the Joker's dead, I practically almost jumped with glee when I heard. But Clark's actions after the fact are the things I can't agree with. I will stand by my father and help in anyway I can, I know Dick feels the same, can we count on you? Kara?" I looked at them both.

I felt Dick standing right behind me, "She's right guys, we can all rejoice that the Joker is gone, but we have to act, or god knows whats going to happen next." He said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I looked at Kara and Barry, I could see both of them thinking at 100 miles an hour. Barry had a difficult choice, but Kara had it even more so. This was her cousin she was turning her back on, the only other member of her planet let alive in the entire universe. But she looked up at Barry and then over at me, "I'm in," She said. "What Barry told you isn't the only reason why I'm here. Kal tried to lock me in the Fortress of Solitude to 'keep me safe'. I refused and he almost hit me, I had to get away."

I saw that Barry moved beside her, he's face filled with concern, he looked at me and nodded, "I'm in, what Clark did to Kara was the last straw for me."

XXXXX

An hour later Barry and Dick were talking over by the computer as Alfred brought down some tea. I took two cups and walked over to Kara who was looking up at all of the trophies Dad had collected. "You ok?" I asked her, handing her a cup.

She took it in both hands like she was cold, "Just a little shaken and confused."

I nodded, "That's understandable." I took a sip of tea, "So how long have you and Barry been dating?"

Kara whipped around and stared at me, "How?"

I smirked over the brim of my cup, "My Dad's Batman Kara. Obsessive pattern following and detective skills have been instilled in me from an early age. The little movements and glances between both of you, Dick and I do the same. Even the other week before all of this, when we were fighting Bane. You got hit and he was at your side in, well, a flash checking if you were ok. New relationship signs there."

Kara sighed, "Just don't say anything to Kal."

"No worries there," I said and looked up in time to see my littler brother descending the stairs into the cave.

"Eh? Why is Kara and Barry here?" He asked.

"Long story, but they don't agree with Clark, so they're on our side now." Dick said with a mouth full of sandwich.

"Why?" Damian glared at them both, "Clark is right, we've been pussyfooting around these abominations for years, only to let them get away and cause more suffering and pain."

"Damian, Clark crippled a teenager in Australia in front of Barry, and he tried to lock Kara in the Fortress. He isn't in his right mind Damian, he has to be stopped." I told him.

Damian waved his hand at me as he walked past, "You sound like Father Alex."

"She's right Damian," Barry appeared in front of him, "I just can't condone what Clark has done."

Before I could give any retort to my annoying little brother the roar of the Batmobile echoed around the cave. I sighed, here we go, he is going to wonder why we have Supergirl and The Flash in the cave. He walked over to us at speed and stood slightly in front of me and Damian, I had to hide a smile, he was being a little extra protective after Clark had his screaming match at him. "What is going on?" He growled at Kara and Barry, "Did he send you?"

Kara shook her head, "No Batman, we're here on our own, we want to help you." She explained what happened to her briefly.

Dad nodded, "I understand." He walked over to the computer, and typed in some thing. "You all need to see this." We gathered around the computer and saw that Superman was giving a press conference in Gotham.

He was looking straight at the camera, "The is why I'm in Gotham today. There's something, sick, in your city."

"Get in the plane," Dad said to us, "Barry and Kara get ready."

Clark continued, "These twisted individuals who have hurt your city time and time again cannot be allowed to do so anymore."

"Where are we going?" Barry asked as he pulled down his mask over his face.

"I will no longer allow them to kill and maim and terrorise and then be 'treated'." Clark spoke with venom, I looked over at Dick, he looked concerned. "The onus has always been on getting these people the help they deserve. They deserve nothing. Their illness can no longer be an excuse for your threatened safety. You deserve to know that they can never threaten you again. One of these madmen permanently scarred the this world. Myself and my fellow Justice League members have decided that these criminals must be taken away, far from Gotham."

"Oh my god," Dick said, he turned on his heel and ran after Dad to the Batplane, I followed suit.

"What is going on?" Damian shouted and ran after us.

"They're going to Arkham," I shouted back at him, "Barry, Kara, we'll meet you there."

"So what?" Damian asked and crossed his arms.

Dad turned to him from the cockpit, "We don't have time for this, Damian. Get in the plane."

"Sure. I'll get in. So long as we're going flying to Arkham to help Superman burn it to the ground."

Dick raised his eye brows, "Damian, you're 13 years old. How are you the darkest thing in this cave?"

I jumped in and sat behind Dad, "We need to leave now." I adjusted my katanas on my back.

"Have you considered for a single second that you might be wrong? You self-righteous-arrognant…."

XXXX

The plane soared over Gotham, we took off as Damian was streaming swear words at us. We didn't have time to argue, we had to get to Arkham. Dad was more silent then normal if that's even possible. I wiggled in my seat, my heart was racing, part of me thought that this was a bad idea going into this. I felt Dick take my hand. "You ok?" He asked.

"Just feeling a little edgy that's all," I sighed.

"We've done this like hundred times," He smiled at me.

"I know, but not against Superman," I gave him a look. He smiled gently then gave a quick look over at Dad before pulling me in for a kiss. I grinned into his lips, he didn't care that Dad was for sure listening to us. A cough from him almost made me laugh and I broke away from Dick, giving him a grin.

Arkham loomed in front of us, Dick suddenly spoke, "You do see his point, right? You know how annoying it is when you don't answer? I mean you may think silence illustrates your point but it's also just kind of douchey."

"You were never as stubborn as Damian." Dad said.

"No. For someone to be that stubborn, they really have to be directly related to you," Dick smirked.

"Hey!" I hit him on the arm.

"Am I wrong babe?" Dick raised his eye brows.

I sighed, "No."

"But all of us remember what it was like to be an angry teenager," Dick continued.

"You understand, don't you? You know why we can't let them do this?" Dad looked towards Arkham.

"Of course. But you've had way longer to indoctrinate me and Alex," Dick patted him on the shoulder.

"Dick.." Dad began.

"It's ok Bruce, I get it. Now let's go and defend a bunch of horrible murders from the world's greatest heroes."

XXXXX

I stood ready in front of Killer Croc's cell, my swords drawn. Dick instead of his escrima sticks he linked them as a staff, we'd need a long reach for this fight. I heard foot steps, and people talking, Superman was thanking a guard for letting them in. My heart was about to beat out of my chest, I was surprised that Clark hadn't heard it. We could hear the doctor trying to say that Two-Face was in an important part of his treatment and he shouldn't be moved, "You don't get to decide," He spoke bravely.

"No, you don't," Dad agreed as they walked around the corner.

"You were right, they're exactly where you said they'd be," Wonderwoman grinned at us, making my stomach churn slightly.

But I almost lost my dinner when I heard, "Yup, standing with monsters," Damian appeared from behind Superman with his arms crossed. "But it's just the three of them, they shouldn't give us that much trouble." I looked over at Dick, my brother, my own flesh and blood as going to betray us like this?

"Robin! What are you doing?" I asked.

"What am I doing Blade? I'm bringing criminals to justice. I'm standing with Superman, Wonderwoman and Cyborg. Look who you're standing beside, Killer Croc and Nightwing, the guy you just fucked on the medical table in the cave." Damian said with venom in his voice. I wanted to punch him in his little smug face.

"I'm not going to tell you to step aside. I know you won't. But you're not going to stop us doing this," Superman squared up to Dad.

Dad tensed his jaw, "You shouldn't be here. You shouldn't be with them." But he was ignoring Superman and looking at Damian.

Before we could do anything Wonderwoman, the person that mentored me for a summer, I fought beside her, I trained with her, she called to the officer in the command room, "Open door number 83 - Zsasz."

"No!" I shouted to her.

"Yes," Zsasz grinned but then disappeared. I grinned, Flash was here.

Wonderwoman released another cell and the same thing happened, Barry grabbed them. "What's going on?" Diana shouted. "Flash?"

"He's here, but so am I," Kara floated down. "Kal, what you're doing is wrong." She stood beside me.

"Kara? You're with them?" Clark raised his eyebrows.

"I am cousin. You've lost your reason." Kara answered.

Clark took a step towards her, "This is - what happened to Krypton - we can change the Earth so it doesn't destroy itself."

Oh, wrong move Clark, I winced. Kara floated up a few feet, "Kal-El, don't you ever try to compare Earth and Krypton! Ever! They are nothing alike, you don't even remember the day that Krypton died. I do! And Earth can still be saved."

Clark's eyes went red, "Well then, if you aren't with me cousin. Then you're against me."

Game on. Wonderwoman charged at me, her sword raised, I managed to parry her away from me. Cyborg shouted and fell to the ground, Dad's virus was kicking in, he was useless now. I heard a familiar whistle and a thunk. A green arrow appeared in-between Dad and Killer Croc, back up was here.

"Just admitting someone and thought I'd help." Oliver Queen smiled from his hood.

"Who?" I asked as I dodged away from Wonderwoman again, and then flipped in the air as Kara threw Clark across the room.

"Residents of Arkham, this is your beloved Harley." Her high pitched voice came over the intercom.

"Who did you leave her with?" I asked Oliver.

"A guard," He answered.

"Who? Kenneth?" Dick looked at him, "He can't handle her!"

"Superman took away the man I love. He's only left me with one choice." She said.

There was a huge rumble underground. It was eerily familiar. I gulped, oh god. Grundy. He appeared out of the ground like a creature from hell. Before my eyes, Damian shot towards him, "Grundy! No rhymes!" He shouted. But he wasn't quick enough. Grundy grabbed him by his head and held him.

"No!" Dad shouted.

"Robin!" Diana shot after him.

I couldn't focus on Damian, I had half of Arkham behind me. I turned and faced them. "Ohhh Bladey…. come here and sit on my lap.." They all jeered. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't in the mood. I launched at them and flipped in the air, I sliced through hamstrings as I went. They fell in pain, un able to walk, it was a little brutal, but effective, we needed to keep them down and safe.

"Blade!" Dick shouted. "We need to get Robin!"

I nodded and followed suit. I jumped down into the hole where Grundy was kept just in time to see Diana get thrown past me.

"Diana!" Clark said.

"I have her," Cyborg said and went to grab her.

"Grundy's dead already, you know? No matter what you do to him he'll regenerate," Dick told Clark. "You don't have to hold back. I'll get Robin. You release some of that tension. Blade, give me a hand."

I nodded and mirrored Dick's moves, we used to play mirror games as kids, we had it down to milliseconds. Grundy's hand that was holding Damian's head began to smoke, and then it dropped to the floor. Clark worked his magic with this eyes. Grundy looked confused, but didn't have long. Clark dove through him like an olympic sized swimming pool.

My attention turned back to Grundy's hand, "On three." I said.

We pulled as hard as we could, and Damian popped out of Grundy's grasp. "You ok?" Dick asked.

"I'm fine! I had it under control." Damian brushed himself off.

"Of course you did. You were just lulling the giant, undead, super-strong creature into a false sense of security by putting your head in his fist," Dick crossed his arms.

"Robin!" Dad said and dropped down into the hole. "Are you alright?"

"We're fine. Robin was in control the whole time," I said giving Damian a look.

"Get up there and help put the inmates back in their cells." Dad ordered.

"They're not going back in their cells! We're taking them…" Damian began.

Dad gave him a death glare, "Don't argue!"

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I'll take care of Grundy before he brings the whole place down," Dad took out some plastique.

I made a face, "I don't think there's anything really left of Grundy." I pointed.

"That's never stopped him before," Dad looked over at the confused Grundy.

We went back up to the top and I managed to get three back into a cell and lock the door. Dick was doing the same, but Damian was just unleashing hell.

"I am so sick of all of you! You think you deserve help?!" He yelled at the inmates. "After everyone you've hurt. You think society owes you freaks?!"

"Robin! That's enough!" Dick shouted over at him ash he knocked out Calendarman.

"You're as bad as him! Superman is right. They don't deserve our protection," Damian shouted back.

"Robin doesn't beat people once they're down!" Dick retorted.

"You're not Robin anymore!" Damian was getting frustrated. I leapt up and hooked my legs around Calendarman and threw him in a cell. "Stop telling me what to do!" He screamed and threw the escrima stick.

My world slowed, I was too far away and to high to do anything. The stick flew through the air. I shouted for Dick to move. But as he turned to Damian the stick hit him square in the temple. I leapt off the top of the cell block and ran. I saw my life just leaving me. Dick was falling. He never falls. Never. He's always been the one to catch me. But I wasn't there to catch him. He hit the ground, the angle was all wrong, he couldn't save himself. I didn't need super-hearing to hear the crack.

"Nightwing?" Damian said, "Dick?" He was suddenly quiet.

"No!" I said, then a primal scream ripped from my throat. I skidded onto my knees and lifted up Dick's head. He was limp. I put my hand on his neck. Nothing. Not a pulse. Nothing. "Dick," I whispered, "Please babe. Please wake up." I kissed his head and ran my hand through his hair. I looked up at Damian. "What did you do?! You little monster!" I shouted.

"What's going on?" Dad suddenly appeared and stopped talking.

"I'm so sorry," Damian said, tears were rolling down his cheeks.

He went to reach down to Dick but Dad shoved him aside, "Get off him!" Dad shouted.

There have been only a few times I've seen Dad truly break down. This was the worst. Tears flowed from behind his cowl and he looked at me, my face was tear stained already, I lost all power in my body. I just hugged Dick, and bent again and pressed my lips to his forehead. But that made it worse, he was getting cold.

There was a deathly silence that befell Arkham. Everyone had stopped fighting. Everyone was looking towards us. I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Oliver, "Blade," He said quietly, "Let Batman take him." I nodded and looked up at Dad as I stood up. He bent and picked up Dick, his body was limp. I turned away from it, I just couldn't see the man I loved more than anything being carried away. I put my head in Oliver's chest and just cried. He wrapped his arms around me and rocked, "Shush, it's going to be ok." He said gently.

There's a scream that can't be silenced. It's rising, growing louder, and louder. As the scream echoed then in that alley, it echoes now in my mind. It penetrates all the dark places. It slams into the loss. It bounces against the regret and the pain. He's gone. I'm alone again. My best friend. My lover. My soul mate, is dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Numb. That's all I was feeling, yet tears still streamed down my face. My Blade suit was torn from the fight still, I didn't change, I couldn't change. My mask lay on the floor beside me, I couldn't look at it. I had no idea where Alfred was, or Dad for that matter. Part of me wanted to get to my feet, strap my katanas on to my back and find my worm of a little brother and gut him for what he did. But I looked over at my beautiful swords lying discarded on the floor, they were shining in the dark light. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't pick them up, Dick had gotten them for me last year on my birthday. Dick. Once again fresh tears fell down my face and I sank further onto the floor. Dick was gone, gone and never coming back. A noise broke my thoughts, it was the front door. The house was pitch black. Where was Alfred?

"Hello?" A familiar voiced called out, as the heavy front door close behind them, "Alfred? Bruce? Alex?"

It was Selina. I tried to pull myself to my feet but I couldn't, my legs had no power. But I made a noise, and I heard Selina's foot steps come around the corner. "Alex? Why are your swords over there?" She saw me on the floor beside the dresser, "Oh Alex." She dropped to her feet and pulled me to her, "It's going to be ok honey." She soothed and rubbed my back.

"He's gone Selina," I managed to say through my tears. She held me and rocked me from side to side. I never really had a mother, but Selina was there all through my life when I came to Wayne Manor years ago. She was always there, even if we had to stop her robbing things some times she was always there. The closest thing to a mother I had.

"Come on, lets get you on your feet Lexi," She said and began to stand taking me with her.

"You're the only one that calls me that," I said quietly, feeling the weight of my body on my legs again.

We walked hand in hand towards the Grandfather clock, Selina reached forward to open the door to the cave, but I spotted something. I let go of her hand and walked over to one of the arm chairs. A bottle fell from the chair. I looked around, "Alfred?"

"Oh! Miss Alexandra, I'm so sorry, I just," He looked up at me with a tear stained face, a whiskey bottle on the floor.

I put my hand on his arm, "It's ok Alfred. Just go to bed, get some rest." He nodded to me.

I walked over to Selina,she was still waiting for me. She offered her hand to me again and I took it as we walked down into the cave.

I heard a familiar noise, the thud-thud-thud of the punching pole being struck. I rounded the corner and saw Dad, he was just hitting the pole repeatedly. Over and over again. I broke from Selina's hand.

"Dad! Dad stop it!" I ran over to him, "Stop." He fell to his knees, I managed to catch him and I fell with him. "Dad please, just don't be Batman for a day." I took off his cowl and saw fresh tears fall down his face.

"Alex, I'm, I'm just so sorry," He said to me, he took my face in his hands, "You and him, you were meant to be together, and that's been taken away from you."

I didn't have an answer, he was right. I couldn't hold it back, I just cried and wrapped my arms around Dad. He held me to him and cried to. I cried for my future life that was gone, my boyfriend that was taken from me, and my family that was broken. He cried for the loss of his future too, a chance of a family, and he cried for a son. Selina wrapped her arms around us and tried to comfort us, but the hole in my heart was too big.

A few hours later and the tears had gone, my eyes were just dried up. At this moment I was numb. I would look around to see if Dick was going to walk in with that big grin on his face and tell me that everything was going to be ok but my heart would sink again to my feet and the knot in my throat would tighten when I realised that I was wrong. I looked over at Dad, he was sitting at the computer still in his suit like me, Selina was sitting beside him with her hand on his back. I turned away, I just wanted to bury my head in Dick's chest and hug him, hear his heart beat and his baritone voice in my ear, I heard a gust of wind and I turned to see Barry. He looked at me and then over at Bruce, Selina nodded to him and then he looked back at me. "Oh Alex," He sighed, he was at my side in seconds and enveloped me in a hug. I wanted to resist, but I didn't. He held me closely, "I'm so so sorry Alex. Dick adored you, I hope you know that, he loved you with all his heart." Barry rubbed my back.

I nodded, trying to hold back the tears, without looking at him I spoke, "Where is he Barry?"

"After you said your good byes Kara and I didn't really think that you, Bruce or Alfred should have to do anything. Kara and I laid him to rest beside Bruce's parents, Kara even managed to make a headstone with her eyes," Barry said gently.

I sighed, I was silently relieved that they had been so kind, "Thank you Barry." He me go and looked down at me. "I just miss him so much."

"i know you do, when I lost my mom I thought the world was going to end, the only thing I can say Alex is that it gets easier," He put his hand on my shoulder.

We both looked up to see Kara fly in quietly. She alighted on the floor and glanced over at Dad and Selina, a look of empathy passed over her face before she walked over to us. She gave me a hug, "Alex I'm so sorry." I realised that both her and Barry knew exactly how I felt, Barry lost his mom and Kara lost her entire planet and family, she was also coping with pretty much losing Clark as well.

"I'll be ok," I sighed, something caught my eye on the computer. I walked over and saw the Batsignal was up. "Dad, we have to go."

He looked up at me and then stood, towering over me. I suddenly realised that it was just us, no Dick, no Damian, just us. Selina stood too, "Count me in."

Dad looked over at Barry and Kara, "Can you two man things here?" Both of them nodded. Dad reached up and pulled his cowl over his head. And there it was, there was the Batman again. I took a breath and put on my mask letting Blade take over.

I swung out from the building next to Dad and Selina, we were heading towards GCPD. The wind rushed past my face and I looked for a spot to land. I released the cable and flipped in the air, I clipped the cable gun back onto my belt and held my hand out to a flag pole and swung up to the roof. Dad and Selina landed beside me, I looked up to see the Commissioner, but I was totally wrong.

"Mr. President?" I asked looking shocked.

"Yes Blade," He answered me and turned off the light.

"Why didn't you call, I don't like surprises," Dad said to him, I could hear the growl behind his voice.

"I'm sorry, no one has seen you for a few days, I didn't know how else to reach you," The President answered.

"Then talk," Dad glared at him.

The President looked at me and Selina, "Not in front of them." Dad gave him a questioning look, the President continued, "Catwoman is a criminal and Blade is too young." I crossed my arms, 'too young' really?

"Whatever you want to talk about you can say in front of them or we have nothing to discuss." Dad challenged.

"But Catwoman is a criminal," The President said.

I walked forward, "So you're saying that everything you've done in office has been 100% legal?" I looked him in the eye, too young am I?

I saw him squirm then say, "Follow me." We walked into the GCPD building, "I saw the footage from Arkham the other day, I'm sorry for your loss, especially you Blade."

I swallowed hard, "Thank you Mr. President. But I'd choose another topic." I could see Dad's shoulders tense again, and I wasn't really holding it together either.

We entered a room with nothing but a table and chairs in it. The President asked us to sit down, "Now this room has been fitted so that Superman cannot see into it or hear what we're saying. After Superman and his allies took Arkham, you're efforts were valiant to try and keep the inmates safe, but Flash wasn't strong enough to keep them all safe. The inmates are now around the globe in locations that we do not know. The Justice League have been blundering into every war and battle around the world. On Tuesday, Superman forcibly sat the leaders of Palestine and Israel down in a room, he gave them three hours to negotiate terms, it was either that or he was going to kill both of them. Wonder Woman was in Burma at the same time, Green Lantern and Shazam were in Syria and Raven was there in Sudan literally terrifying them into submission."

"You think stopping the bloodshed is a bad thing?" Selina asked.

"Of course not," The President answered. "But these things aren't that simple, are they Batman?"

Dad shook his head, "No. You can't just stop a war. The reason for fighting is still there. The religion, the land disputes, the ancient feuds. The peace needs to be enforced. And someone need to enforce it."

"You know why I'm here. Why I came to you," The President looked up at Dad.

Dad nodded, "You think Superman will take over the world and you want me to help you stop him."

"Can you do it?" The President asked.

"If it needs to be done. If it comes to that, I think I can take him down," Dad answered slowly.

The President challenged us, "But you have Supergirl on your side, can't she….."

I cut him off, "You're suggesting that we asked Superman's cousin to take him out, are you insane?" I glared at him."But we're here to tell you, you need to do better," I crossed my arms.

"You can here to what? You planned this? But you were surprised to see me on the roof!" The President looked shocked.

I rolled my eyes, "No. We acted surprised to see you on the roof. You'd gone to all that trouble, we didn't want you to feel bad. I voted for you."

"How does that work? You go into a polling station and say what?" He grinned at me.

Dad cut in, "I never had time for men that smiled and avoided the truth." It wiped the smile off the President's face.

"You need to be a better leader. We will fight against this regime but you need to do a better job," Selina leaned across the table.

"How?" The President folded his arms.

I stepped in, "Health, education, gun control, poverty, the environment. Not telling people who they can and can't love."

Selina continued, "The reason so many support Superman's actions is because they're disenfranchised and disheartened and they want the world to be a better place. This country needs to have compassion again, you need to do better."

The President stood up and slammed his hands on the desk, "I'm not accepting your help in exchange for another set of costumed vigilantes telling us what to you."

"We're not telling you," I answered him, "We're asking you to do better."

The President seemed to quieten, "I…. I'll try." He sat back down.

"You know we can't do it alone," Dad said.

"I know, we'll need a team," Selina nodded.

"We have Flash and Supergirl already, and I think Green Arrow too," I counted off the people that had helped us.

The President suddenly handed something over to Dad, "Here, this is intel on all the superheros and other people you should consider for your resistance. Strengthens, weaknesses, psychological profiles. None of them have aligned themselves with Superman yet."

"I have my own profiles on these people," Dad said and handed back the file.

"Of course you do," The President sighed.

Dad turned to walk out of the room, i followed suit, Dad opened the door, "Blade and I will take the east coast, Catwoman you can take the west."

A few days later I stood in the batcave, Dad walked up to me. "Alex?"

I raised my eyebrows, "Yeah?"

"Everyone is assembled, you ready to meet the team?" He asked me. I nodded and began to walk towards the murmuring of voices, "Wait." Dad spoke again, he walked over and before I knew it he enveloped me in a hug, "Alex, I'm so so sorry for what you've had to go through. You are an amazing person, you're my daughter and I love you. It's just you and me now, and there is no one I would rather have at my side."

I looked up at him, I could feel the tears starting to gather in my eyes, "I love you to Dad."

"Let's go," He gave me a small smile.

We walked into the main room of the batcave and was greeted with some sight. There before me was Batwoman, Aquaman, Star Sapphire, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Captain Atom, Black Lightening, Flash and Supergirl.

"Thank you all for coming," Dad offered them all a seat at the table. "You know why we're all here."

"Of course," Captain Atom spoke, "What's the plan of attack."

Just like that the discussion erupted for the best plan. I just sat there and listened, my eye every so often catching Dick's suit in the glass case next to Jason's. I sighed and moved in my seat. And so it begins Dick, I said to myself, we're going to fight the most powerful man in the universe and try and win. Are we in the insane ones now?


	4. Chapter 4

I sat on the edge of one of the tables in the Batcave. I watched the organised chaos going around me; Dad was on the computer trying to see what the Justice League was doing, Captain Atom was in the mist of organising teams by putting those together that would compliment each other on the bases of powers and skills while Barry and Kara were re-enforcing the cave. I sighed and looked at my feet, it had been over two weeks since Dick was killed and my heart still hurt, I was wondering would the pain every go away. I became more removed from the team, aloof and alone, I just didn't want to engage with anyone. Kara and Barry tried, as did Selina but I just shunned her away. I suddenly realised who I was becoming like, the brooding man sitting at the computer, my father. I smiled despite myself, there could be worse people.

"Ok, everyone listen up," Captain Atom called, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked around. "I have teams decided, Batman, Catwoman and myself are Alpha. Green Arrow, Black Canary and Batwoman are Beta. Starsaphire, Black Lightening and Aquaman, you're all Gamma. And finally Flash, Supergirl and Blade, you're all Delta." Captain Atom seemed pleased with himself, until Dad cut him short.

"Blade is with Selina and I, you can switch to Delta Cap," He said without even turning around.

Cap glared over at Dad, "Fine."

Dad stood up, "We have a plan." Everyone's attention immediately went to him, he didn't need a Captain's title to command a room. "We have to capture Hawkgirl, and in doing that we can infiltrate the League."

Selina walked past Dad, "We have intel that Hawkgirl will be in Liberia in about six hours. Batman, Blade, Captain Atom and I will go and apprehend her, the rest of you can get the cell ready." I looked over the group, they were in agreement. "Blade, suit up." Selina told me. I nodded and went to get my swords, I saw Kara trying to get my attention and gave me a look to see if I was ok, I just ignored her. I strapped my swords on my back and rolled my shoulders, time to push my emotions back and get the job done.

XXXX

I wiped my forehead, it was damn hot in this country and wearing black was making it worse. At least my suit was black and red, no idea how Dad was coping in all black and a cape. I moved slightly in my position. Below us the people of Liberia were lining the streets to celebrate their dictator of a leader as he drove passed in an open top car. I looked into the sky and there she was, Hawkgirl, circling above the street, ready to strike. I nudged Dad and pointed up, he nodded, then went on the radio, "You were right," He said to Selina.

"You ready?" Selina asked.

"Just say the word ma'am," Cap answered her.

Suddenly Hawkgirl dove, straight down towards the dictator. Part of me thought that she had a point, the guy was responsible for a lot of deaths with in his country, not to mention a civil war, but we couldn't turn into the dictators either.

"On my mark Captain," Dad spoke. As Hawkgirl soared back into the sky again with the dictator in her hands, Dad gave the word, "Now."

Captain Atom shot out of no where and grabbed her. The dictator fell. "Blade!" Dad shouted.

"On it!" I swung out from my position, I shot my extra cable at his leg and it wrapped around his ankle. I braced for his weight and swung up to the next building. I tied him off.

"You will pay for this!" He shouted at me as he swung back and forth.

I rolled my eyes and dropped down on a cable to him, "I saved your ass. Where do you think Hawkgirl was taking you? To the Mediterranean for cocktails? She was going to kill you, we've spared you that. Whether or not your 'people' do the same is another question. But you might want to re think your ruling standards, we might not be here to save you again." I glared at him, he looked freaked, and so he should be.

"Blade, we have Hawkgirl. Rendezvous at the meeting point," Selina told me over the coms.

"Acknowledged," I answered. "Well, see you around." I waved at him and swung off the building towards the carrier.

XXXX

I sat on the chair at the computer in the Batcave, by now the Justice League would know that we had Hawkgirl. I could picture them all in the command deck of the Watch Tower, trying to figure out why we had taken her. I realised that my little brother would be there too, the murderess leach, I tensed my jaw and flexed my hand, the things I want to do to him.

I walked over to Dad as he was looking at Hawkgirl in the custom build prison cell. "Your intelligence was correct it seems Dad. How did you know that she would be there and try and take that leader?"

He glanced down at me, "I can't really say Alex."

I glared up at him and crossed my arms, "Yes. Yes you can. You may not want to tell the others but you can tell me." He started to walk away from me, I followed, "You aren't going to keep her locked up in here forever are you? That isn't very heroic."

"No, I just need her to be here for a week, one week." He answered me.

I looked after him, "They will come for her you know, they'll look everywhere for her." But my warnings were landing on deaf ears, he clearly had weighted up the options and did all the calculations and wasn't in a sharing mood.

I made a face at his back, I was getting annoyed at him not telling me anything. I didn't hear my best friend land beside me. "You ok Alex?"

I looked at Kara, her blonde hair falling in perfect waves around her face, her blue eyes lighting up. I could see why Barry was head over heals for her, even Dick used to gawk at her when he didn't think I was looking, "I'm holding up." I sighed, leaning back against one of the desks.

"You look tired, when was the last time you slept?" Kara asked.

"To be honest Kara, I don't remember," I ran my hand through my hair, "It's been a while."

Kara put her hand on my shoulder, I flinched at her touch but she ignored me, "You haven't really slept since Dick died have you?"

I shook my head, "I can't Kara, when I close my eyes it's all I see, him there on the ground cold and lifeless. I haven't slept without him in in over five years, I just can't bring myself to start."

"Oh Alex," Kara sighed and pulled me into a hug, I didn't really have any say in the matter against her strength. "I thought after I found out about Krypton that I could never feel again, but everyone here has helped. Kal did before he went all crazy and Barry has too. We're all here for you, just lean on us."

"The Wayne's aren't known for leaning on people, Kara," I said into her hair.

"Well then be like your Mom?" She questioned.

I stifled a laugh, "Eh, my Mom is one of the heads of an assassin organisation and abandoned me after my birth, the empathy ship has sailed in my family." I broke away from her hug and smiled at her, "But thanks Kara."

"Blade, I need you at the computer," I heard Dad's voice boom across the cave. I rubbed Kara's arm in thanks and walked over to him.

"What's - oh," I stopped before I asked the question. On the screens before me there was a press conference, but it wasn't like anyone I'd seen before. On the banner below runner across the screen was 'Superman's identity revealed'. There was Clark standing here on the stage speaking to a massed crowd.

"Some of you may see me as an alien. But I came to this world as a child and I was raised by two of the greatest, most compassionate people on Earth. I believe in this world. I am one of you. I know there are some who disagree with our actions, but I could no longer standby and allow the people of Earth to suffer. Not when I had the power to prevent it. I know some of our actions may seem extreme, but the result is less people are dying from needless war. Less people are grieving for loved ones. Sons and daughters and mothers and fathers who may have been lost are returning home. My friend, Lex Luthor, reminded me that we all hadn't shared this message with everyone. We just want you all to be safe." Clark finished and smiled at the cameras.

" 'My friend'?" I laughed, "Are they being serious? Clark and Lex friends? Now the world has truly gone mad!"

"Clark is trying to show everyone that he's way is the best way," Dad sighed and pinched his nose in-between his two fingers.

I put my hand on his shoulder, "You ok Dad?"

He reached up and put his hand on mine and squeezed, it was a small gesture but I knew he was stressed. "The plan we have with Hawkgirl should be working as we speak, but I need you and….."

He stopped talking, everyone in the cave did. On the screens in front of us. Chaos was erupting. A boom tube had appeared and in my experience unless the boom tube was created by Cyborg and by the look of Clark's reaction this had nothing to do with Cyborg. It was chaos all over the world. "Dad we have to get out there," I moved to go to the Batwing

He stood up, "No we don't. We stay." He ordered, "Barry, Kara, Captain, can you keep the perimeter safe? Canary, Arrow and Blade we all need to talk, we can fill everyone in afterwards."

I walked over to the table and sat down next to Dinah. Part of me was itching to get out there and tear down some alien scum. Dinah saw my nervous energy, she put her hand on my leg and gave me a smile. Dad sat down at the top of the table, he hit a button and brought it the screens to show the images going around the world, the chaos and carnage, the screams of people's lives ending. My mouth was going dry, I knew how they all felt.

Dad but his elbow's on the table and knotted his hands together, "It's a full planetary invasion."

"Why those cities?" Selina asked. There was images from Paris, Shanghai, Moscow, Mumbai and Istanbul.

"Yeah don't they know alien invasions always start near the famous monuments?" Oliver crossed his arms. I had to hide a smile.

I realised something, "They're the most populated cities in the world," I said slowly.

Dad nodded, "Blade is right. This is about inflicting as much death as possible. Gotham will be next."

"We have to get out there Batman," I stood up and adjusted my swords on my back.

Selina stood up and looked at the two of us, "And then what? I steal things, you have some baterangs and pepper spray, she has two swords, he has a bow and arrow…." Selina look at us. "Repelling alien invasions not fully in our skill set."

"Batman, every time we've faced something like this, we've done it beside the rest of the Justice League. We can do our part. I'm sure Captain Atom, Flash and Supergirl can take two of those cities. But be realistic, we can't stop this without the other heroes, we need Superman."

"Right now, this is his world too Dinah, he will be fighting to protect it too. We all have to do our part," Dad said to her. Then turned to us, "Everyone needs to get to their targets and start fighting, we can't let Darkseid's creatures over run us. Flash and Kara, get to Mumbai, Oliver, Dinah and Blade, get into Gotham. Batwoman and I will follow."

XXXXX

We hit downtown and my heart rate increased. Arkham was a calmer scene then what was going on here. People were screaming and running in every direction. I drew my swords, time to get to work. I went up high, I flew through the air and swung my swords in every direction I could, the re-enforec steel cut through Darksied's creatures with ease. I landed on a balcony, I saw Dinah and Oliver repelling some more of them. I shot my cable and swung down to them. I landed heavily on the ground, jeez Alex gotta get out more you're getting rusty, I told myself. I locked the pommels of my swords together and spun them cutting down anyone in my path, the sparks of the metal hitting the armour of the creatures flew in every directions.

"So any 'instant miracle' arrows in there?" Dinah turned to Oliver.

"Nope I think this is it pretty bird," He said as he fired his last arrow. He pulled her to him and kissed her.

I rolled my eyes, and chopped off another head of a creature running towards me, "Seriously guys? End of days happening here and I'm the third wheel at the superhero party. Get fighting!" I kicked a creature towards them. They broke apart and glared at me. "Keep fighting." I nodded to them. But as the words left my mouth there was suddenly ashes. Ashes were falling from the sky, and there were no more creatures. What was going on? "Batman, are you seeing this?" I asked over the coms.

"Clark," He said, "No, he can't have." Then there was radio silence.

"Batman?" I asked again, "Seriously? That's all you're giving me?"

"What is it kid?" Oliver looked over.

I shrugged, "He just said something about Clark and then said 'no'." Then it hit me, "He killed them all, killed every single on of them. The boom tubes, they're closed too. He killed Darksied's son too. Oh god."

Dinah walked up to me, her blonde hair flecked with the ash, "I never thought he was capable of that."

"He is called Superman, it's kinda in the name," Oliver sighed.

XXXXX

I loosened the strap on my back to get my swords off and winced. My ribs were cracked and I strained a muscle in my neck, fantastic. I tried to reach up to get the other strap but I couldn't.

"I got it," A voice came from behind me.

I looked around and winced when I moved my neck too quickly, "Oh, thanks Barry."

"No problem," He lifted off my swords and put them on the table, "Wow, they're really light."

"Yeah Dick had them made that way, they're strong though. He managed to convince Diana to get them made by Hephaestus, they'll never break." I smiled, but I had to suppress the lump in my throat.

Barry put his hand on my shoulder, "I know you miss him, but you're doing great. He'd never want you to give up."

I smiled at Barry and was about to say something but something on the computer screens caught my eye, both Barry and I turned to it. There were people parading the streets with Superman banners and logos.

"They love him. All across the world they're chanting his name," Selina said from a chair.

"He took so many lives," Dad said narrowing his eyes. "Everyone meet at the conference table." He announced around the cave.

I gave Barry a look and we walked over. I moved in my suit, when was the last time I changed, I was feeling a little grimy.

Everyone was seated and Dad spoke, "There is no coming back from this for him."

Huntress gave him a look, "No coming back from what ? It was a war. Admittedly thanks to Superman it was a very short war. People die in wars. He saved lives."

"He slaughtered thousands Huntress," Dad turned to her.

She squared up to him, "He's a hero in the eyes of almost everyone around the world. But not your eyes. Even after he saved the lives of your friends and your own daughter too?" She stood up, "Go on, tell Green Arrow, Black Canary and Blade why their being alive offends you?"

I glared at her, how dare she say that to my father. I held my tongue but Green Arrow spoke, "Please don't bring me into this."

Huntress faced Dad again, "Being sanctimonious and arrogant doesn't make you right Bruce!"

Well she went and done it now, there goes Dad's secret identity and well mine too by default. Thanks Huntress, you're a real pal, my Dad never should have dated you. I glared at her, I was fuming.

But she continued, "There are people in this room who don't know you're secret identity, aren't there?" Dad narrowed her eyes at her.

"Bruce?" Captain Atom questioned.

Batwoman let out a laugh, " _Bruce,_ striking fear in the hearts of criminals!"

Huntress leaned towards Dad, "You've asked these people to fight with you and you haven't told them who you are?"

"They know who I am," He replied, I could see he was tense, more than usual.

Huntress stood up and turned, "I think I'm done here. I don't want to fight against Superman, not when I believe he's in the right."

Selina suddenly stood up, "Huntress wait. There are things you don't know." She looked at Dad, "Tell her."

I gave Dad a look, what was he hiding from me? Dad sighed, "Superman is working on something." Huntress gave him a look and he continued, "I don't know what it is or how it works yet. But Superman and Luthor are talking about creating enhanced beings. I believe he is going to make a personal army."

"How more like Hitler can this guy get?" I mumbled.

"How do you know this?" Black Lightening asked.

"I can't say," Dad looked down. Wrong thing to say Dad, I sighed.

Huntress put her hand on her hip, "Again, you expect us to blindly follow you but you refuse to trust us." I had to admit, she sorta had a point there.

"You're right," He raised his hands, what was he doing? He reached for hid cowl, I took a breath, I knew this was it. The cowl came off and there was my father, in full view for all to see. The handsome, billionaire, playboy bachelor, Bruce Wayne.

There was a gasp around the room, then they looked at me. I looked over at Dad and he nodded to me. I rose and took off my mask. "Alex Wayne," I smiled at them.

"Didn't know Bruce Wayne had kids," Captain Atom said.

"I kept her and her brother Damian, or Robin, a secret. I didn't want the press or anyone making connections. She was there as was Damian as foster children, where as in fact I am their father." Dad explained.

"Sorry to cut this Wayne family tree discussion, but we have trouble on the screen." Batwoman cut in.

"Cultists," Dad sighed and put back on his cowl, "Captain Atom you'll beat us all there with Flash so you guys go ahead and try and disperse the mob."

I looked over, some Superman cultist were kicking off again. I sighed, was there going to be any end to this, just for a few hours? I put back on my mask and went to get my swords.

Dad walked past me, "Alex wait." I stopped and looked up at him, "You're exhausted, you haven't slept in days, its unsafe for you to be out there. Go up the Manor get some rest and food and come back down here later. Take Kara with you, Superman is probably going to show up and she hasn't seen him since Arkham, I don't want those two to level half of Gotham."

I wanted to fight him and argue that I was fine but I felt my body slowly giving in. "Fine," I said to him, "Just be careful."

Without warning he bent and kissed my head, "Always Alex." I smiled up at him before he turned to the batmobile in a flurry of black.

I turned and saw Kara land in front of me. "So you've been told to stay too?" She asked me.

I nodded, "Yeah and to be honest I'm kinda glad, I need to shower."

"And get some sleep?" Kara asked gently.

"I'll try," i sighed, "Come on lets get top side." I beckoned her to follow me up the stairs of the cave.

"I always wondered where these went, the doors are line in lead, I can't see past them," Kara mumbled to no one in particular.

I punched in the codes and pushed open the door, the familiar smell hit me; the must of old books, oak wood polish and the faint hint of lavender. The library was one of my favourite places in the house, there was peace amongst the books. You could leave yourself behind and escape into a novel and let the writer take you on a journey, and at that moment in time I wouldn't have minded an escape. I walked across the room and into the hall way, I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"Miss Alexandra and Miss Kara, what are you doing up here?" Alfred came around the corner. I hadn't seen him since Dick had died, I had been hiding down in the cave for over a month and a half, coming up to the Manor would make things seem more real. But I realised that Alfred had been alone for a lot of that time, only coming down to the cave to bring food to us.

"Alfred, Dad told us to hang back on a mission, would you mind showing Kara somewhere to wash up?" I asked him, trying to suppress my feelings of grief that were rising up again.

"Of course, come this way Miss Kara. Afterwards may I prepare some food?" Alfred asked me.

I nodded, "That would be great, thanks Alfred." I gave a wave to Kara as she followed Alfred up stairs. I walked the other way towards the back stairs, I couldn't face going past Dick's old room to get to mine.

I opened my door and the fire was burning in the hearth, I smiled to myself, Alfred must have lit this every night in the hope that I would come up and get some rest. I peeled off my suit and threw it in a corner, I flexed my shoulders and took a deep breath. I stood for a second, a feeling of wanting to cry crept up on me, but then it stopped. I looked at the floor, would Dick want me to be like this? Unable to think about anything else? Unable to help my team? No he wouldn't, he would want me to keep fighting. Fight until the end, like he did. I tensed my jaw and flexed my hands, "I won't let you down Dick, I love you too much for that," I spoke out loud.

My long raven black hair hung loose and wet down my back. It felt good to be clean again. I sat by the fire a box in front of me. I kept all of the things that mattered to me, ticket stubs from movies Dick and I had seen, photos from back when we were Robin and Batgirl, Dick smiling through the photo with a huge grin on his face. I heard a gentle knocking on the door. "Alex?"

"Yeah Kara, come on in," I answered her. She walked looking a little more refreshed.

"Just wanted to see if you were out of the shower, and you look hundred times better now," She smiled at me. "Now for food and sleep I think."

I sighed and stood up putting the box of keep-sakes back on the shelf in my room, "Alfred got to you so?"

"I did in fact Miss, and I thought I'd bring the food to you," Alfred came in the room with a trolley of food. The smell hit my nose making my mouth water slightly. "You look far too thin even for your slim frame Miss." He parked the trolley by the arm chairs by the fire, "Come come, sit down, both of you."

We didn't argue, we sat down and began to eat. I didn't realised how hungry I was until the first bit of food past my lips. We ate in silence, both to hungry to make conversation. I sat back in the chair and smiled to myself.

"By Rao I'm so full," Kara said and did the same. Then she turned to look at me, "So you're a Wayne huh?"

I nodded, "Yeah I am. But I wasn't born here, believe it or not but me and Robin, or Damian, we're full brother and sister. Obviously there is a nine year age gap between us but I was the first attempt." I saw her questioning look, "The first attempt at over throwing my father and taking control of Gotham. I was trained by the League of Assassins from the age of 3, like my brother when he was born. At the age of nine I was given to my father, my brother was given to him at 10. But for me more so than my brother, I didn't take to my mother's teachings in the League, I also had Dick when I came to the Manor, someone my age to lean on. Maybe my moral compass was stronger, I don't know. I shook the ideology of my mother and the League pretty quickly, after that I was just Batgirl, or Alex, that sweet little orphan that Bruce Wayne was kind enough to take in."

"Why didn't your Dad want to go public with you being his daughter?" Kara asked me.

I sighed, "He didn't want people to start making connections, people see that as soon as I arrived so did Batgirl." I saw her face, "Yeah I was Batgirl before Blade, Barbara took the mantel then. But Kara, in all this, are you ok?"

She moved in the armchair, crossing her legs and facing me, "I don't know Alex, everything I thought Kal-El was isn't true anymore. He isn't the same man, I think I just have to except that and try and fix what he's done. But what is really worrying me is that I went to see if my aunt and uncle in Smallville were ok, but there was so sign of them. I'm worried."

"With what happened to Lois I think Clark will be extremely protective of the rest of his family, I doubt he's done anything to Jonathan and Martha," I said to her, trying to make her feel some what better.

She nodded and rested her head against the chair, "I hope so Alex."

I jerked awake, I had no idea how long I'd been asleep. I moved in the chair and looked over at Kara, she was still asleep. I smiled then slipped out of the room. I walked down to the cave, the air was chilly but refreshing after being beside the fire for so long. I rounded the corner and saw Dad on the computer taking to Barry.

Barry spotted me and came over, "Where's Kara?"

"Relax there speedy, she's up in my room asleep. There's enough rooms here if you wanna stay up in the manor," I gestured, "You look exhausted, Alfred has food too." I patted him on the shoulder. He nodded a thanks and went upstairs. I walked over to Dad, "Where is everyone?"

"Gone to rest up," He answered not looking at me.

"What happened out there?" I leant against the table next to the computer.

He stopped typing and looked over at me, I could see the dark circles of exhaustion on his face behind the cowl. "They showed up, the crowd dispersed."

"That's it?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," He responded.

I sighed and walked over to him, "Dad you're exhausted." I knelt down in front of him making him look away from the computer, "Please go up stairs and get something to eat and some food."

"I can't Alex, I have to monitor what they're doing," He looked down at me.

"I can Dad, I swear to call you if anything happens, please just go and sleep you'll get yourself killed if you're exhausted," I put my hand on his arm.

He softened slightly and stood up reaching for his cowl. He did look tired and even more pale than normal, "Fine. But call me if anything comes up."

I raised my three fingers, "Scouts honour Dad."


	5. Chapter 5

Injustice: Chapter 5

"Look at the camera Alex. Come on, look at me."

"Stop! I thought we were having a day by the lake in peace?"

"We are, but I wanted to prove to Alfred that we're relaxing, so look at me! Ah, there she is folks, the most beautiful woman in the entire of Gotham."

"Gotham?"

"Ok the world, I'll give you the world. Come on Alex, smile, you can't be turning into Bruce already, you're only twenty-two, don't scowl at me."

"I'll do this instead then."

"Ow! Get off me!"

"Don't you want a kiss?"

"Hmm fine, I'll take a kiss instead of a scowl."

"You're one smooth talker Dick Grayson you know that?"

"And your lips are soft and taste like mint apples, are we just stating things? Ow! Don't hit me again! You hurt!" He laughed and pulled me over on my back knocking the camera off.

I sat in the Batcave, tears were rolling down my face. That video was only taken about six months ago, now he was gone. That video was all I had of his voice, that laugh, that smile. That cheeky-everythings-going-to-be-ok smile. I put in my personal USB and saved it, I didn't know what the future held but I wasn't going to loose that video, that was all I had left of him. I wiped my face clear of tears and leaned back in the chair. With everyone home resting it was quiet, even Dad had gone for some sleep. I closed my eyes, maybe I could get some too, I was meant to be monitoring what was going on but the world was quiet for the first time in over two months. I leant back and felt my eyes get heavy, but the hairs on the back of my neck stood up and my eyes snapped open. Someone was here. I stood up quietly, taking my swords. I listened, the cave was silent, nothing but the drip of water in the deep caverns and the rustling of the wings of bats made any noise in my ear. I closed my eyes and listened hard, feeling the grips of my swords in my hands. That's when I heard it, a scuff of a shoe. It was over by the suit display cases. I leapt up in the air and walked along the steel support beams, I saw someone standing at the cases, my heart rate increased when I saw what case. The figure was standing in front of Dick's suit. As I drew closer I saw the figure raise their hand and put it on the glass. I stopped and waited, what were they doing?

"I'm sorry," A familiar voice spoke softly.

I felt my blood begin to boil, it was Damian. I gritted my teeth, and dropped down, "Shame he isn't alive to hear you grovel." I hissed, my swords in front of me. I knew my brother, I had to get ahead of him. We had the same training, but I was older, I had more experience than him and I was going to use all of it right now.

He whipped around at stared at me, "Alex!"

"What are you doing here?" I said, it was taking everything I had not to kill him.

"I wanted to see what you were all doing since you left me in Arkham. You all just left me there," He narrowed his eyes.

"You're upset that we left you in Arkham?! Are you serious Damian?!" I shouted at him, "You killed Dick, he's dead because of you! You couldn't control your temper and you lashed out and killed him! He was like a brother to you, like a son to Dad, and he was mine. The only man I've ever loved! I will never see him smile at me ever again or feel him next to me! All because of you!" I was almost screaming at him.

"Damian?" Dad arrived in, he still looked tired even after some rest.

"I should go," Damain turned to leave.

"Yes, go before I kill you, you little worm, I won't even miss a beat," I growled at him.

Alfred appeared and stood next to Dad, "Your guilt ridden son has walked home seeking redemption and forgiveness. Please try not to be you, I think Miss Alexandra is doing enough for everyone." He looked over at me. I glared at him, I wasn't going to do anything to Damian that he didn't deserve.

"Wait." Dad spoke.

"Why?" Damian looked over at us.

"I just want to talk to you," Dad replied.

Damian shrugged, "So Alex can gut me?"

"Your wish could come true," I spun one of my swords.

"Alex," Dad held his hand to me. I stopped, but my anger continued by my body violently shaking.

"Why did you leave me?" Damian asked.

"You chose to stand against me," Dad said to him frankly.

"That's because you were wrong and Superman was right! You're just too full of yourself to see it," Damian's voice began to rise.

"This isn't about me," Dad replied.

Damian pointed at us and shouted, "Of course it's about you! It's always all about you. Your crusade. Your pain. Your parents who died. Your way. Your rules. Your legacy. Your standards are impossible!"

"Impossible!? Really Damian? Dad only has one simple rule, 'don't kill anyone'. You not only broke that rule as Robin when you were ten, but you went and killed one of our family too. Dad's rules are simple, you're just to fucking stubborn to follow them!" I shouted back.

"Damian," Alfred walked up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Let go of me," Damian warned.

"Please let your father and sister speak," Alfred tried to reason.

i saw Damian tense, "I said - Let go!" He through his arm back towards Alfred and sent him flying into one of the computer screens. "No," He said quietly.

That was it, "You little prick!" I yelled. Before he could react I was launching myself towards him and flying kicked him straight in the chest. He was catapulted backwards. He got to his feet and in blind anger he went for me. I was angry, but I was in control, one thing that he could never link. I dodged a kick and blocked a punch. I hit him with the butt of my swords and the punched him across the face, then another in the stomach. I kicked him hard in the ribs and felt two break. I flipped in the air over his head and came down on top of him, my elbow made contact with his shoulder and I felt his collar bone pop. I twisted and kicked him again so he landed on the floor a few feet away. He looked at me, then gave a slight smile. He got something from his belt and threw it, I dodged it but he wasn't aiming for me. I heard a crash and I looked up, the huge coin was falling.

"Alex!" Dad shouted and ran towards me.

I went to move but the coin stopped moving. I looked to see what stopped it. There was Hawkgirl. Why did she want to save me? But I didn't have time to think. I turned to my brother who was picking himself up off the floor, "You little shit, you tried to kill me! I'm your sister! I should just end you now!" I went to walk over.

"Then why don't you?" He challenged.

I tensed my jaw, I looked over at Dad who was stoic as ever, "Because I won't reduce myself to your level. You and your Justice League are now just murderous scum." I felt Dad's hand on my shoulder, he gave me a slight squeeze.

"Let's go back to the Watchtower Robin," Hawkgirl said.

"Leave him," Dad said, I looked up at him, why did he want Damian to stay?

Hawkgirl stopped, Damian looked up at her and said, "Since when do you listen to Batman? What are you doing here? How do you know where the cave even is?" I had to admit, he had a point. "Even today you had rising doubt over this pill. And the penny. Hawkgirl is strong, but she isn't that strong." I looked down at Damian's hand, there was a lighter. "You're not Hawkgirl." The ground lit up and before my eyes there was Martian Manhunter, he changed back to his normal form.

I looked around in the chaos, where was Damian? I saw his cape flutter out of the corner of my eye. I ran after him but he was gone. I stopped, my heart was still pumping.

I felt someone behind me and flinched when a hand was placed on my shoulder, "Alex?" Dad's calming voice said.

I sighed and turned around to him, "I wanted to kill him Dad. I wanted to end him, make him suffer."

"But you didn't, you took the high ground. I watched you fight him, you could have killed him so many times, I've never seen you fight that well before." He gave me a slight smile.

I smiled back, but there was a lump in my throat, I looked down at my feet. Before I realised what was happening Dad's arms were around me and hugged me close into his chest. "It's going to be ok Alex, I swear it."

I sat in the corner of the cave near the giant dinosaur, I used to sit there as a kid when I was feeling low, there was just something comical about having a huge dinosaur in the middle of the darkness and brooding of the Batcave. I glanced over at Dad who was looking at the information coming in on the computer. My cell phone buzzed in my pocket and I fished it out, there was a text from Kara, 'Hi Alex, Barry and I are lying low I know Green Arrow and Black Canary are doing the same, if you need us we'll be there in a heart beat, hope you're ok. Kx' I smiled at the text, and told her to get as much rest as she could, I'd tell them when it was time for action again. I turned back to the moment, everyone else could walk away for a time from all of this, but us, Dad and I, we couldn't. We had to stay in the cave, or our new HQ with constant reminders of the present and past in every direction.

"You know that Damian is going to be telling Clark about what you did with Hawkgirl right now?" I said loud enough so Dad could hear me across the cave.

"I'm aware of it, and that is why I am keeping a close eye on what is going on right now. There is no way of knowing what Clark will do back in retaliation," Dad replied not looking back at me.

Something caught my eye, "Dad look." I stood up and walked over.

"Where?" He asked looking up from a file.

"Everywhere," I ran over to the computer and maximised the smaller screen.

"People of Earth. We have been betrayed. The hero known as Batman has taken one of our people. One of your heroes. An imposter was put in her place. Batman's spy has been among us for a week. Somewhere, Hawkgirl has been held, no doubt hoping for rescue. and we, her friends, didn't even know she was missing. Batman lied and kidnapped to get what he wanted. No more. He has taken one of our friends and allies, and I am taking something of his. His anonymity." Superman spoke.

"Damn it Clark," Dad swore at him, "Alex, activate Protocol Icarus."

I nodded, "Computer, activate Protocol Icarus, authorisation; Alex Wayne." This program was the burn after reading of the Justice League, all communication feeds were shut down and the Watch Tower was taken offline. And by offline I mean all engines were cut and it would fall out of orbit, I knew that Damian would be on it, and to be honest I didn't really care.

"Batman's true identity is…." Suddenly the screen when into static.

I sighed, possible crisis diverted. But my phone was suddenly lit up like a christmas tree, "Oh my god," I looked down at all the notifications, emails, missed calls, text messages that were bombarding my phone, "Dad, you're forgetting who is at the Watch Tower." I showed him the screen of my phone, and there was four words, 'Batman is Bruce Wayne'. "Lex Luthor is up there too."

I saw Dad's shoulders drop, he sighed, "Well it's out there now." He looked up at me, "You know it's going to be one more step and they will find out that you're Blade and Damian is Robin."

"Do you think I care about that?" I put my hand on his shoulder, "In the greater scheme of things what does it matter? I'm sure Jim Gordon has already figured it out, he just likes us too much to do anything about it."

I heard a small chuckle from Dad's mouth, I was slightly shocked. "You're right Alex, we need to think of the bigger picture."

"Eh Miss Alexnadra, Master Bruce, there are what can only be described as a ludicrous number of newscopters circling the manor." Alfred appeared at the stop of the stairs.

Dad turned to him, "Alfred, I'm truly sorry for what's about to become of your life. I am truly sorry."

"I'm a grown man, Master Bruce, and I'm also not an idiot," He handed Dad a piece of paper, "I've always known this day would come. I'm sure you'll have planned for every eventuality. Wayne Industries will somehow be secure. The Trust Funds and charges will be protected however, I wasn't sure you'd have thought of this."

"What is it?" I peered over Dad's shoulder.

"A list, sir. I have one for myself, too. Everything I thought you might want to take from the Manor in a hurry. You're mother's pearls, your father's stethoscope, photos of Alexandra and the boys…." He trailed off.

I looked over at Alfred with a tear in my eye, "Thank you," I said and wrapped him in a hug.

"Yes Alfred, thank you, but you shouldn't be around us," Dad said to him.

Alfred waved his hand, "Oh, what utter nonsense. I appreciate the noble self-sacrificing gesture, sir and miss. But I'm afraid you can't leave me, I'm the first thing on the list." He walked out with humour in his voice.

I looked down at Dad, "So what's the game plan?"

"J'onn is going to try and get information out of the League as me, I'll have him in radio contact with him," Dad answered and typed away.

I put my hand on his shoulder, "Should I get the Hide Out ready?"

Dad looked up at me, "Yes, get it ready and notify the team, i need to talk to J'onn."

Dad's plan with J'onn was a fairly simple one, bit a little nuts in my opinion. He wanted to find out the League's new weaknesses, find their new buttons so he knew which ones he could press. Of course going up against Diana, Clark and Hal on his own was just stupid, although I did see a moment where he considered. But instead he got one of the only people we had that could stand against them, J'onn Jones, The Martin Manhunter. J'onn lured them out into the open and, that was J'onn's last mission. I got the radio call from Dad as Alfred and I were getting the Hide Out ready, J'onn had tried to posses Diana, but he forgot that Diana had no limits. Clark did what he was now doing best, he ruthlessly attacked J'onn inside Diana. He burnt J'onn out. To a crisp. J'onn fell, Dad said he fell into the sea. I don't know if maybe being there Arthur could do anything and bring him back, but as of right now, J'onn Jones is dead.

I saw Alfred plug in the back up computer in the Hide Out and I put my hand to my chest pocket, thanking some God that I had remembered to put the video to Dick and me on the USB stick before we left the cave. I would say right now Clark and Diana are thrashing it. I sighed and reached for my mask and swords then turned for my spare bike.

"Miss Alexandra, where are you going? Master Barry and Miss Kara will be here soon," Alfred looked at me from the computer.

"I just need to clear my head Alfred," I pulled my helmet on, "I'll be on coms if you need me." I kicked the bike into life and sped out of the new cave. I had two options, hang a right and go towards New York, or hand a left and go towards Gotham. Even though there was probably a bounty on my head of well over a million I went left, I wanted Gotham. Soon the city lights came into view, I blinked away the tears. In my mind I could see Dick speeding along beside me, egging me on to go faster and teasing me on the coms that he was going to beat me to the rendezvous point. I shook my head and tried to refocus on the road. I flew past the Gotham International Building and parked the bike in a hide away that Dick had, so Damian knew nothing about it. I shot a cable upwards, I need to be near the sky in the clear air away from all the noise. I landed on top of the building and breathed deeply looking down at Gotham. For the first time in a long time I felt some form of peace in my life. A sniffle broke my moment, I looked around and I couldn't see anything. But I heard it again, I looked to the sides of the building and I saw something red. I walked over and eyes widened, "Harley?"

A white face whipped around to me, tear stained, "Bladey?! What ar-are you doing here?" She said hiccuping.

"I came here to clear my head," I walked towards her.

She went to stand up, "You aren't going to put me into back in Arkham are you? Superman is getting everyone, like he got my Mr. J…." Fresh tears came down her face.

I shook my head, "To be honest Harley, even though I've probably caught you over hundred times, right now you're probably the least dangerous person right now." I sat down next to her. "So what are you doing?"

"Well Superfreak gave me this pill, and to be honest I feel weird. He said that I have to wait for someone," Harley kicked her legs out off the edge of the building.

"Not me is it?" I stared at her.

Harley shook her head, "Nope, not you Bladey."

"All righty then," I said and looked out over Gotham. We must have looked a sight, Blade the masked vigilante and Harley Quinn Joker's side kick sitting side by side, a common enemy can unite anyone.

"So," Harley said, "How are you? I heard what happened to Bird Boy, he was nice, always treated me like a lady when ever he caught me." She looked over at me carefully.

"It's been hard, I miss him everyday, I want to tear my little brother to pieces but I suppose each day gets a little easier." I replied, "And Harley, I wasn't Joker's biggest fan, especially after what he did to Barbara and all but I know you loved him in you're own little fucked up way, so I'm sorry for your loss."

Harley looked over at me and grinned, "Wow Blade, thank you." She pulled me into a hug. "I miss him so much." I felt her arms wrap around me. I froze, but then I realised that even though we are polar opposites we both lost people we loved. I put my arms around her and hugged her back. Grinning slightly to myself, I pulled away from Harley. "So who are you waiting for?" But I was interrupted by a crackle on my radio, I knew Dad was trying to break through, I save him the time and switched on my com-link. "What?"

"Lobo is here, he's just taking out buildings in Downtown New York." Dad said.

I rolled my eyes, "And what exactly am I meant to do against him?"

"Nothing, the League seems to be dealing with it. I need you to go to Oliver and Dinah, they might have some intel." Dad spoke, "Over and out."

I rose to my feet, "Well Harley, this has been a real pleasure but I better be moseying on."

Harley looked up at me swinging her legs against the side of the building, "Ok Bladey." She then started to look up into the sky. I sighed, she was so weird.

The scanner on my bike picked up Olly's signal, it was coming from a warehouse near Blüdhaven, Olly's spare 'Arrow Cave'. I pulled the bike up and dismounted, flicking up the kick stand. I looked up and saw a window, I jumped up and flipped landing on the lede. Voices came to my ears, in my coms I had heightened hearing too, Superman isn't all that. I lightly climbed in the window and down on to come crates, I saw Olly and Dinah running through some training stances.

"You never hold your guard high enough," Dinah said aiming at Olly's head.

"I find people can't really aim that high after having an arrow fired into their shoulder," Olly quipped back.

I jumped down, "Things never always go to plan Olly."

I saw him jump, "Jesus! You're too like your father sometimes Alex."

I laughed, "So I've been told." Before Olly could say anything back there was an almighty explosion. I ducked down behind a crate.

"Brakes! BRAKES!" I heard a familiar voice shout, "Ah screw it."

There was a deafening crash as what ever it was saw the effects go gravity and collided with the ground. I poked my head about fro behind the crate and saw Harley standing there in front of a crashed space-bike and Olly and Dinah looking speechless.

"Sorry, was this bad time?" She asked us.

"What are you doing here?" Olly asked.

"I need help," Harley said, looking from Olly to Laurel to me.

Olly shook his head, "No, I mean how did you find the Arrow Cave?"

Harley rolled her eyes, "Are you still calling it that?"

"Oh. not this again." Olly sighed.

She leaned toward Dinah and I, "I said he should call it the Quiver."

Dinah nodded, "That is actually better."

"I'm not changing it!" Olly shouted. I had to put my hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing.

"Look Harley, what they mean is that its meant to be a secret hideout. So how did you find it?" I asked her.

"Well when GA had me handcuffed here," She began.

This earned Olly a look from Dinah, "Let's bring this up."

Harley grinned at her, "I'm never really locked up, only when I want to be." She looked at Olly, "I went for a few really nice walks, I saw a squirrel."

Olly put his head in his hands, "I'm going to have to relocate."

"I was pretty discrete," Harley tried to defend herself.

Olly glared at her, "You just drove a flying motor bike in here!"

"I'm sorry, it's just you're the only one that's nice to me, I didn't know where to go," Harley pleaded.

"Wait, a flying motor bike? Who do we know that has a flying motor bike?" Olly asked.

I put my hand up, "Well that's why I'm here, Batman called and said that Lobo is around."

As if on cue the nutter himself jumped into the gaping hole in the wall, "Where is she? I can smell her!"

I drew my swords and Olly had two arrows cocked on his bow, "The Arrow Cave is supposed to be a secret hideout!" Olly shouted.

"Arrow Cave? What a stupid… Arrrggghhh!" Lobo didn't get to finish his sentence as Olly shot two arrows into his eyes. Well I guess that was the end of the chat.

"Pretty bird you're up," Olly said, Dinah stepped forward are screamed, that signature canary cry. Sending Lobo staggering backwards.

"Me next," I said, flowering my swords in a circle then around my body. I ran forward and flipped over Lobo's head and sliced through his hamstrings.

"My turn!" Harley shouted in delight. She leapt onto Lobo's shoulders and before any of us could do anything she grabbed his head and pulled. Pulled it clean off. If we were cartoons our jaw's would have been on the floor. Harley looked over at us, "Look, I know what you're thinking…" Yeah, you're completely insane Harley, but she continued, "Best. Team-up. Ever!"

I sighed and leant against the crates in the so called 'Arrow cave', Olly had secured Lobo in a room with metal that was meant to hold Superman, or so he said. I looked over at Olly, I had an idea. "Green Arrow, call me insane but I have an idea."

Olly looked over at me, "Blade, I really don't like that look on your face."

"Trust me," I said walking over to where Harley was 'cuffed', I knelt down to her, "Harley, you were a therapist weren't you?"

She nodded vigorously, "One of the best." I heard a sarcastic laugh from Olly behind me.

"Well how would you feel about using those skills on our dear friend Lobo to get us some info?" I asked gently.

"Doctor Quinn is in the house," She stood up, the hand cuffs dangling from her hand.

Olly walked over to be with his hands in his hair, "What on earth are you doing?!"

Dinah jumped to my defence, "Blade has a point, Harley might be able to get something out of Lobo or else send him in a different direction."

I grinned at Olly and jumped up on a crate to wait. I lay back and felt my swords shift under my weight. Strangely for the first time in a long time I felt tired. I closed my eyes and listen to Dinah and Olly talking by the computer. I must have dozed off because I jumped when I heard the sound of the flying motorbike kick into life. I sat up and saw Lobo flying out of the building. "What happened?" I jumped down off the crate.

"Harley did it," Dinah smiled, "She managed to convince Lobo to go after Darkseid."

Gave a thumbs up to Harley, "Nice, one down!"

"Blade." A familiar deep voice vibrated in my ear.

"Batman." I answered. "Are we just saying that or is there something more?"

"Don't be cheeky." He scolded me. "Come to this address, bring Green Arrow and Canary."

I opened the door and the smell hit me, holy crap, I had to hold back a gag reflex. I walked into the unisex bathroom, and the other two followed me in. "Ok, so door three," I said and pushed the door on the cubicle. "I feel like I'm in a Harry Potter novel." I suddenly realised that with me, Dinah and Olly in the small space was a little much.

But before we could say anything about the awkwardness a voice spoke, "Scan complete."

"What the hell?" Olly jumped.

"Blade, Green Arrow and Black Canary identified." The computer voice spoke again. "Please prepare for retinal scan."

I stood near the tile that had moved back, a light shined into my eye. Then Olly and Dinah did the same. "Retinal scan complete, Blade, Green Arrow and Black Canary identified."

"I don't know what scares me more, the fact that he our eyes on file or the fact that we're in a talking toilet." Olly said under his breath.

"Well I am his daughter." I replied.

"Elevator in progress, please stand clear of the walls," The computer said again, then there was a jerk and the floor started to descend. And we descended into a war zone.

Black Lightening was at the end of the table shouting at Dad, "If I had thought that we were kidnapping Hawkgirl to hold her prisoner I would never have agreed to help in the mission."

"Black Lighting makes a point," Black Canary said sitting down. I took a seat next to Dad and gave him a nod.

"I've released her, I would never have held her indefinitely. I just needed to put someone on the Watchtower who might talk some sense." Dad said calmly.

"Well then why didn't you send Blade?" Black Lightening gestured to me.

"Because after what Robin did to Nightwing I don't think Blade would have kept her katanas sheathed, and would you blame her?" Dad defended me.

"You should have told us about the Martian," Captain Atom said.

Dad stood up and hung his head, "Martain Manhunter is dead. Superman burned him alive." I looked over at Kara, I could see tears in her eyes, Barry put his hand on her arm and squeezed it. "I did receive an encrypted message from the Tower, so I think that Manhunter got through to someone."

"What was in the message?" Selina asked.

"Superman and Luthor have finished creating their super-human tech, it works, and it is devastating." Dad told us. "It's being made in the Fortress of Solitude."

"Well if what Harley did to Lobo is anything to go by then we're slightly outnumbered," I said to everyone.

"So what? We should just break into the Fortress of Solitude


End file.
